Vanishing Point
by Lazarus76
Summary: Looper/Inception cross over. An architect finds herself in deep. Very deep. Rated T. Arthur/Ariadne, Ariadne/Joe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me.**

He woke, his eyes stinging slightly, and his body shaking. Swallowing, he tried to control his muscles - his limbs were beginning to twitch.

"Hey. Lie still."

He blinked, trying to control himself. The smiling, serene face filled his vision, tantalisingly holding up the eye drop.

"Want one?" she said, invitingly.

Nodding, he tried to relax as the liquid fell soundlessly, being absorbed into his eye. He blinked, trying to ignore the sudden jolt, suddenly feeling as though he could cope with the next minute. The next hour.

"Thanks," he breathed, as the hit began to spread through his system, soothing his jangling nerve ends, his coiled muscles. He began to breathe deeply, feeling more relaxed.

"You're welcome." She began to sit up, swinging her legs round. He blinked at the tantalising black underwear. "Still, I need to go. How long do you reckon you're going to be here for?"

"Um...another half hour?"

She shook her head. "Too long, baby. Can you be out of here in ten?"

He looked at her, trying to stifle his annoyance. _Normally she'd do anything for you. _

"Not got someone else, have you?" he asked, only half-jokingly. Her face clouded, and she looked offended. "No. Unless, you count my child." She turned her back on him, her shoulders tense. "You're not the centre of my world. Only of your own."

Joe blinked, realising he was losing control of the situation - an indication he either needed to leave, or simply take it back. "Well, thanks anyway." He spoke brusquely, as though to underline that he didn't need her. Didn't need anyone. "Besides, I have work."

"Time?"

He turned, giving her a half smile. "I could tell you, but I'd..." he paused, letting the sentence die in his throat. She nodded, and walked towards him. "Bye then," she said, tenderly.

He leaned forward, letting her kiss him. Nodding, he picked up his oxblood leather jacket, and turned to leave.

* * *

As the car wove in and out of traffic, he blinked, trying to calm his thoughts. She'd rejected him. Effectively thrown him out. He shook his head. A two-bit stripper, a single mother...did she really think he felt lucky to have her? Cursing under his breath, he pulled into the parking lot, determined to change before he headed to work.

He opened the door, getting out, rubbing his face. His latest hit still seemed to be slow in taking effect. Frowning, he rubbed his forehead.

"Joe!"

He turned. Seth, grinning and wide eyed, was bounding towards him. "You got a hit today?"

Joe shrugged, pocketing the keys. "Every day." He felt a slight flash of irritation - Seth was always so obvious. Making comments that were too easy to be picked up on.

"Don't you ever wonder-" Seth began, then stopped, catching note of the look in the other Looper's eye.

"Wonder what?" Joe asked, his tone determinedly neutral.

"Don't you ever wonder who these people are? What happened?"

"No." Joe shrugged, and began to walk towards the door. "I don't. Its a job. They did something, time for them to die. Its that simple."

"Well, I wonder."

"In that case-" Joe turned, and looked at his colleague - "maybe you should get another job. You can't let emotion interfere. Not even if you're closing the loop."

Seth nodded, looking slightly crushed. Shrugging, Joe headed in, towards his apartment.

* * *

****He checked his watch. Eleven Thirty. He looked at the blank sheet lying in front of him.

_Come on. _

__Another minute passed. Impatient, he began to grit his teeth.

Another minute.

Suddenly, he blinked. The figure crouching in front of him was smaller than he'd previously encountered, and expected. Frowning, he took a step.

He stopped. The figure was moving, and to his shock, realised it was getting to its feet. Furious, he walked forward, and ripped the plain white hood down.

Stunned, he found himself staring into the dark eyes of a young woman. Before he could move, she'd turned and fled.

**All reviews and readers appreciated, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Hey!" Joe shouted, startled into anger. He began to run after her, still gripping the blunderbuss. She was a few paces ahead, but he pushed on, his stride eating the space between them easily.

He dropped the blunderbuss to the ground as he closed his pursuit. Her hands were still tied, contributing to a lack of balance. Before she could take a turn into the field, losing herself amongst the stalks, he leaped, stretching his arms.

It worked. Wrapping his arms around her waist, she fell to the ground, a startled cry escaping from between her lips. She fell easily, and he felt her small body try and shift under his arms.

"Don't struggle!" he shouted, his voice louder than he intended. "Don't struggle, you know this is what will happen!"

As he pressed her down into the ground, she grew limp. Swallowing, trying to calm his breathing, he began to haul her to her feet, still holding onto the ropes.

"Listen," he said, attempting to soften his voice slightly. "This doesn't have to be difficult. You know what you're here for, I know what you're here for, and -"

She had stopped trying to move.

"OK," he said, breathing, his pulse quickening with adrenaline and the growing need for a hit. "I'm going to turn you over. You're not going to try anything, understand?"

There was a barely perceptible movement of her head. Carefully, he put his hands on her shoulder, and turned her to face him.

He blinked, trying to see if he recognised her face. Did she resemble anyone he knew now? No. He looked at her, taking in her large dark eyes, and pale skin. Biting his lip, he began to sit back.

"I can't let you go," he said, his tone calm. "I have to kill you, its what I'm here for. You're here for."

He leaned down, removing the gag from inbetween her teeth.

"Listen," he said, softly. "I'm going to ask you to stay here, and I'm going to shoot you. Just close your eyes, ok?"

She swallowed, moistening her lips. "What about Arthur?"

Joe blinked, narrowing his eyes. "Who is Arthur?"

"Have you killed him already? He was sent back before me."

Joe looked at her. "Look, I don't know the names of the people I kill. its a job. You're sent back, I kill you, I get paid. Its simple as that. Now, enough of the questions, I need you to-"

To his astonishment, she flew at him, one hand outstretched. He turned, but not before he felt her fingers claw at him.

"How could you?!" She spat. "You just...disposed of him!"

"Look!" Joe shouted, trying to hold her off. "I don't know the people I kill! Simple as that! And I'm not letting you go! So, just shut up, and let me do my job! Whoever Arthur is, he's probably dead!"

He stopped. She was looking at him. "Probably?"

"You're my first job in the last couple of days," he said, honestly. "If I did kill him, it was about a week ago. Now, just stay there. The less you move, the quicker this will be."

She kneeled on the ground, and looked up at him, her dark eyes beseeching in her pale face. He swallowed. He'd never shot a woman before.

"Help me find him," she whispered.

Joe lowered the blunderbuss, completely thrown by her request. "Are you...completely crazy?" He looked at her, trying to assess the reasonableness of her request.

"Please." She swallowed. "My husband's wealthy. Very wealthy. We'll pay you."

"No, he's wealthy in the future," Joe corrected. "In this time, he has nothing, probably. Now, let me -"

She looked at him. "He will if you come back with us."

"Come back?"

"Thirty years from now."

The Looper shook his head. "No can do. Now, hold still."

"Please!" Ariadne's voice held a desperate edge. "You need to listen to me. Have you any idea what will happen to you if you don't?"

"Yes," Joe said nodding. "I'll close the loop, enjoy the next thirty years of my life, and that will be it."

She shook her head. "Not if he kills you first."

"Who?"

"Arthur. That's why he was sent back."

Joe lowered the blunderbuss. "What?"

Ariadne looked at him. "You're my husband's target. Where is he?"

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inception and Looper do not belong to me.**

Joe blinked, unable to comprehend what she was saying. "Your husband...wants to kill me?"

She nodded, tearfully. "He does. You're his target."

Joe shook his head, suddenly furious. "You're lying. I'm not a target - I'm the one who kills them." He aimed his blunderbuss again, but she screamed. Furious, he lowered it, and walking forward, grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare!" he snapped. "You do that again, I'll kill you right now!" He began to pull her with him. "Come on." Before she could protest, he'd started to pull her into the truck, turning the key into the ignition. He glared at her, daring her to speak.

"I-"

"Don'!" He snapped again. "We need to get out of here!" Putting his foot down on the accelerator, he turned neatly, and began to drive. She fell silent as he accelerated.

After ten minutes, they pulled up in front of the diner. He looked at her. "Here we are."

"You're going to kill me over breakfast?"

"No." He shook his head. "I need coffee. Come on."

They both got out, approaching the entrance. She was silent, keeping her shoulders hunched up around her ears. Joe looked at her and shrugged - he was too angry with the situation to offer her any comfort, or assistance. As they entered, the waitress smiled at him. "Hi!"

"Hi, table for two," he replied, as she nodded. As she led them to a small booth, he noticed Ariadne was looking round.

"Stop it," he hissed. She blinked. "What?"

"You're drawing attention." Frowning, he picked up the menu, passing one to her. As she hid her face, he thought he heard a slightly muffled sob. Frowning again, he put the menu down. "What is it?"

She looked at him, her large brown eyes suddenly veiled with tears. "Its just...I don't know where my husband is. And for all I know, you killed him already."

"No, no I didn't, trust me, you're the first job I've had all day." Scowling, he slumped back, suddenly wishing he'd just disposed of her in the field. Tied her up, driven her to - he shook his head. For some reason, he'd decided to keep her alive.

"Coffee?" The waitress interrupted his thoughts, and he nodded. As the steaming black brew splashed into the cups, she swallowed, seemingly more composed. He picked up his mug.

"Look, I don't know where this Adrian-"

"Arthur!" she snapped.

"Arthur is. For all I know, he was someone else's job. But why did they send you back, huh? Can you explain?"

She swallowed. "He told me to come back."

Joe took a sip of coffee. "Really?" His light blue eyes hardened slightly. "Why?"

Ariadne swallowed, linking her fingers round the warm mug. "We were working together. Dream extraction-"

"What?" he frowned.

"Dream extraction," she said, slightly coldly. "You - go into someone's dreams, and extract their thoughts. Its a highly specialised form of espionage."

Joe nodded. "Of course it is." He took another sip, prepared to disbelieve every word.

"We were working together, in Paris. We were planning a heist on a man called Peter Browning." She swallowed. "He's a partner in a corporation called Fischer-Morrow."

Joe nodded. "Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't. It doesn't exist yet." She smiled slightly. "But...his people must have found out - next thing I know, they're raiding our apartment. Arthur's being grabbed and pulled away, yelling at me to just run, but one of them took me - and next thing, I'm here."

"So what makes you think that he's here?" Joe countered.

"Because Fischer-Morrow employ Loopers. And that's what you are, right?"

"Yep." He was feeling bemused.

"Arthur and I were sent back to be killed, by you. But he's not here, and I need to find him, and get back."

Joe shook his head. "Forget it. You're not going back."

"What?"

"Time travel," Joe explained patiently, "hasn't been invented yet. Technically, this is before you were born, right?"

She looked at him, her mouth falling open in shock. "So...I'm stuck here?"

"Yes." He took a swallow of coffee, exasperated it had taken her so long to draw an obvious conclusion. "And it looks as though you're stuck with me." He frowned, then his expression changed.

Two men, clad in black, had just entered. Leaning over, he grabbed her wrist. "Don't move."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Neither does Looper.**

She looked at him, slightly shocked. "What?"

"Don't move!" he hissed at her. He kept his back solidly turned to the men who had come in, watching their reflection in the mirror behind her. He frowned. They didn't appear to be armed - but he also could not tell.

Nor could he tell if they had come for him. For them.

He watched as they moved towards the counter, and took up seats, and he turned his attention back to her. "You can't be too careful."

She nodded. Suddenly, the waitress appeared. "Here you go." She slid the plates in front of them.

Ariadne looked down at her order of pancakes, and swallowed. "I don't think I-"

"Oh, I would," Joe advised her, lifting his coffee mug. "You don't know when you're going to eat again." He took a swallow of coffee, and picked up his fork. He dug it into his bacon. "Not that I'm planning on starving you, but you don't know where we're going to end up."

She looked at him, the pancakes still untouched. "But my husband-"

He dropped his fork. "Look, he could be dead," he said, trying to make his voice gentle. "You have to think of that possibility."

She shook her head. "No, he won't be."

Exasperated, Joe leaned back in his seat. Grabbing his coffee mug, he looked at her, half amused, and half annoyed. Her blind faith that her husband was still alive, and also looking for her, was both touching and irritating. He decided to focus on his food.

Ariadne picked at her pancakes, pulling a slight face. He looked up. "Not good?"

"Not hungry," she admitted. Joe shook his head. "We've been through this. You need to eat. Trust me."

She nodded, and began to cut into the pancakes. Joe took another sip of coffee. After she'd cleared half her plate, and put the fork down, he looked at her. "Finished?"

"Yes." She swallowed. "I can't eat anymore, I'm sorry."

He leaned over, and cupped his hand over hers. "Its ok," he said, softly. "I just didn't want you collapsing on me."

Ariadne smiled. "I see."

He blinked, surprised by her reaction. "Well, have to look after you." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't want your husband coming after me."

She looked at him. "He'd understand," she said, softly.

Joe shrugged. "That's what they all say."

She looked at him. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

"What?" he blinked, startled. "Why do you ask?"

"You could have done," she pointed out. "You could have just killed me."

He looked at her. "Well, you cried." He pushed his plate away. "Normally, I don't get to think about the emotions of those I kill. They're just...there."

She nodded. "Arthur...Arthur's a little like that."

"Is he?" Joe raised an eyebrow in surprise. "How, exactly?"

She swallowed. "Well, he-" she looked at her hands. "He's happy to kill - if he has to." She bit her lip. "He does have an interesting-" she shook her head. "I probably shouldn't talk about this."

Joe nodded. "OK." He finished the contents of his coffee mug. "I'll pay. We need to get out of here."

They both got up, heading towards the door. As he paid the cheque, she swallowed, feeling nervous. Suddenly, one of the men sitting at the counter got up, and before she could move, put his arm round her neck.

"Don't shout out now," he said, warningly. Ariadne blinked, terrified.

Suddenly, she heard a gun being cocked. She looked up. Joe was standing directly in front of them, his gun aimed at his assailant's forehead.

"Let her go," he said, coldly. "Now."

Reviews** are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **Inception does not belong to me. Nor does Looper.  
**

The assailant looked at him, casually pushing the gun into Ariadne's temple. She winced, shivering as the coldness of the metal collided with her skin.

Joe didn't flinch. "Let her go," he repeated, calmly. His opponent cocked his head, clearly wanting another reaction.

"She's worth money to us," he said, coolly. "We'll get a lot to give her back!"

"Who to?" Joe demanded, his curiosity surging at this information. "The Rainmaker?"

The other man almost smirked. "Not quite." He tightened his grip. "Someone else...who she's close to." He looked down at her face. "Come with us. We can take you back to-"

Suddenly, he gasped. A perfect hole was forming in his forehead, and he began to slump. Joe pulled down his gun, and grabbed Ariadne's arm, pulling her out of the diner before the other assailant could begin to move.

Turning, he raised his gun, and shot the other man in the lower leg, causing him to scream in anguish. As confusion and panic began to ignite around the diner, he headed for the door, the young woman's arm still firmly clamped in his hand.

"Come on," he hissed, his teeth gritted. As they hurried outside, he eschewed heading for the truck, and instead targeted the corn stalk field, pulling her behind him. He didn't care if she was silent, crying, or fearful - his only concern was to get them both into the field, and concealed.

As he hurried, he purposefully ignored her. All he was aware of was a rustling behind him, and the warmth of her arm in his hand. She was with him. Physically.

* * *

"Tell me where your wife is."

He swallowed. The roped across his chest were nearly cutting into his muscle tissue. He shook his head.

"I don't know."

The blow to his face almost sent him off his chair. He gasped, trying to control the pain he felt. He'd told her that if she left, he'd follow her. Kill the Looper who was sent to meet her.

_"I'm sorry," _he thought, silently. _"I let you down."_

He held himself rigid as another blow headed towards his face.

* * *

"Stop!"

Joe turned. Ariadne was standing behind him, her face reddened due to their physical exertion. Her hair was mussed, and she was biting her lip.

"What is it?" he asked, not unkindly.

"I-" she swallowed. "Did you hear what he said? They were sent by somebody else? That means they were sent by my husband, and-"

Joe shook his head. "Not now." He hadn't spoken harshly, but she flinched. Sighing inwardly, he grabbed her hand.

"Look, you can't think like this," he said, lowering his voice. "They were trying to kill you - it doesn't matter who sent them." He heard a rustling noise. "And we have to keep moving. Come on."

They kept walking, the rough terrain of the field proving uncertain. Ariadne tried not to cry out as her foot slipped, or caught in an unexpected hole. It was a far cry from the expensive lifestyle she had enjoyed with her husband.

After what seemed an interminable walk, Joe stopped. "We're at the edge."

"Is that good?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Could be," he said, nodding. In front of them was a farm. Ariadne swallowed. Joe looked at her. "I'll go first."

He began to walk towards the blue, clapboard building. The young woman shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She was unsure of the time of day...or even what day it was.

Joe approached the farm, treading cautiously. No-one had stepped outside, and the place possessed an eerie, deserted feel. As though the occupants had left in a hurry, with no intention of returning. He kept his gun close, and pushed open the back door.

He entered, his fingers curling around the gun. As he pulled it out, he heard the steady drip of a tap on a forgotten plate. The dull, monotonous tick of a clock. The slight rush of air through an open window.

What he didn't hear were people.

He prowled around, careful to tread lightly. As he investigated, he realised his initial suspicions were confirmed.

The occupants had gone.

Swallowing, he went back outside, scanning the edge of the cornfield for Ariadne.

"Are you there?" he called, hesitantly.

"Yes," she said, stepping out from her position on the field. He nodded.

"No-one's there," he said. "Let's go in."

"But-" Ariadne looked at him. "Its someone's property, and-"

Joe raised an eyebrow. "You stay out here, you will die." He turned and headed towards the door, smiling inwardly as the young woman hurried to join him.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does Looper. **

"I'm losing my patience."

Arthur looked at the pale, thin man standing in front of him. His mouth was twisted unattractively, and he was holding his arms out, almost rigid. Arthur swallowed, trying to control his temper. He could feel the coolness of a trickle of blood running down his cheek. He tried to sit up.

"What do you want me to say?" Arthur said, quietly. "My wife designed those layouts. Not me."

Robert Fischer turned and nodded. Another man, shorter and far more heavyset than the one who had given the order, walked forward, and took a swinging blow at Arthur.

As the fist collided with his face, he swallowed.

"You need to tell me the truth." Fischer's face was darkening with anger. "Where is she? Where is Ariadne?"

Arthur shook his head. "We told her to leave."

Fischer knelt down. "Well, if that really is the case," he said, softly, "then I think you're all going to find it very hard going. Take him back."

Arthur swallowed as his arms were grabbed, and he was hoisted out of the chair. As he was led back to confinement, his thoughts went to Ariadne.

_Did you get away?_

* * *

Joe turned and smiled as the young woman entered the house. She swallowed. "Is anyone there?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "And I get the impression they won't be back."

They walked in, Ariadne noting the curiously quaint, almost old-fashioned decor. The kitchen had a large, imposing stove, and a well-scrubbed table. Joe was opening the cupboard doors.

"There's food here." Joe commented. "Most of it dry and tinned, but we're not going to starve."

"How long do you reckon we'll be here for?" she asked, uncertainly. He turned to her. "Until we can form some sort of plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes." He spoke almost irritably, but his expression softened when he saw her face. "Look," he said, more gently, walking over to her, "I'm not going to just abandon you, but killing people-" she winced - "it is my job." He shrugged. "And, I should have-"

"I know," she said, irritably. "You don't have to keep reminding me. I know you would have killed me if you'd had the chance." She slammed a cupboard door shut. "But you didn't. So I guess that means you're a coward."

Joe turned to her, suddenly furious. "I'm not a coward," he said, coldly. "But you've had your life. This is mine!"

"How can you say that?!" her voice was anguished. "I'm barely 30! And I have my husband, who-"

"Your husband isn't here to save you," Joe almost snarled. "I'm all you've got! So I suggest you accept it!"

She shook her head. "I'm going to see where we can sleep."

Joe watched her retreating back. Biting his lip, he continued to look through the cupboards.

* * *

"You have to go."

"I can't! They have Arthur-"

"And we need to make sure they don't have Ariadne. We can't keep on hiding out here, Fischer's men are going to find us. You need to get out."

"Oh, right. And get gunned down by one of those men Fischer employs in the future?"

"They won't even know."

"They knew about Ariadne."

"Because they knew she was coming. Please, just go."

* * *

Ariadne looked at the bedroom. She shivered, and sat down on the bed. Was this what her life was going to be like? Running from place to place with a man who clearly despised her. She allowed herself to dissolve into angry tears, and sank down on the bed.

* * *

Joe heard her footsteps. He had foraged in the cupboards, and had lined up crackers, cheese, and milk on the table. Ariadne looked in the kitched doorway, and gave him a small smile.

"You found us dinner."

Joe shrugged."Look, I don't cook. All right?"

She looked at him. "No wonder you're so thin." She shook her head, and sat down at the table. He followed her. After a slight pause, they began to divide up their provisions.

"So...what's he like?"

Ariadne looked up. "What?"

"Your husband."

"He's..." she paused. "He's special," she said, firmly.

Joe nodded, unimpressed. "That's what they all say. Trust me."

Suddenly, Ariadne heard the sound of shouts in the field. "What's that?"

"Ignore it," he said. He turned to look at her, blotting the unwelcome sounds from his mind.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does Looper. **

"Stay here."

Ariadne nodded as Joe got up, walking towards the door. He stood against it, cocking his head, and listening. He frowned, and opened the door.

"You're-"

"Quiet!" he hissed, turning his head. She shrank back, both intimidated, and angry. He refused to be taken in by her eyes, large and almost accusing, and kept himself at the door.

Carefully, he edge d his hand towards it, and began to open it. Stepping out, he felt himself shiver. The evening air was sharp with cold, the descent of the sun seemingly sucking all the warmth out of the air. He began to move forward.

The deck of the house was relatively solid, and he noted that his feet did not betray him with stepping on cracked floorboards. He frowned - he could hear a shout, but it was that of a lone man.

He took another step.

He blinked. The corn field looked eerie, and uninviting, cast in shadows. Frowning, he began to turn, determined to ensure the house was protected. He started to take steps back towards the door.

"Ariadne!"

He stopped, frozen. Straining his ears, he began to listen more closely.

"Ariadne!"

Joe swallowed, the blood pulsing through his veins, and began to regret his decision to step out so hastily, without a gun.

He moved forward.

"Ariadne!"

He made a decision, and ran.

As he moved swiftly away from the porch, he heard the sound of footsteps. In the dim, decaying light, he noticed a shadow - and moved towards it. Taking a risk, he decided to make a leap.

The contact was swift, and instant. The individual simply crumbled under Joe's move, and hit the ground, gasping.

"Who are you?" he demanded, furious, swiftly wrapping one arm around the other man's neck. "Tell me!"

"Let..." the voice was hoarse, almost wheezing. "Let me go. Please!"

"No can do." Joe's voice was harder than his grip. "Who are you?"

"I...Ariadne..."

"Her husband?"

"No..."

Astonished, Joe let go, and sat back, blinking. Suddenly, he felt a swift punch delivered to his face, and fell backwards on to the field. Another blow was aimed, and twisting, he let it hit the ground.

Furious, he kicked out, catching his assailant in the abdomen. As he heard a groan, he began to sit himself back up, intent on getting away from him - and her - as quickly as he could.

Suddenly, he felt an hand clamp onto his forearm. "Where is she?" the voice demanded.

"Who are you?" Joe snarled, his anger forcing his voice into a rasp. "Her husband? Hello, Arthur, here to get yourself killed?!"

"He's probably already dead," the voice intoned.

Joe blinked, his surprise overpowering the grip on his arm. "What?"

"You heard me. He - Arthur - is probably already dead."

"Then...what about...her?"

"Do you mean Ariadne?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

Joe began to get up, furious that he'd been involved in this complicated web. "She's near her."

"Thank you. Where?"

"Look." Joe managed to prise the other man's hand off his arm. He could only just make out an outline in the dim light, barely illuminated by the moon. He shook his head. "I don't even know who you are, you could be-"

"Eames."

"What?"

"Eames." The other man's tone was patient. "Its Eames. Now, will you take me to Ariadne?"

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Nor does Looper. **

Joe looked at the other man, and lowered his gun. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"Eames," the other man repeated, patiently. "My name is Eames. Please, take me to Ariadne. You must know where she is...it was one of you that-"

His voice trailed off, and Joe raised an eyebrow. He studied the other man, carefully.

"I do know where she is," he confirmed. "But- why are you here?"

Eames looked at him. "Her husband's best friend wanted me to come here." His gaze was steady. "To protect her. Take care of her - from him."

"Who?" Joe demanded.

"From someone who is more powerful than you realise, and I'm not going to continue this out here." He began to get to his feet. "Please, can we..."

Joe blinked, and shivered - the evening temperature had dropped considerably. "Oh, yes." He spoke, guardedly. "Come on, let's go inside."

Eames gratefully nodded, and Joe began to lead the way. As they climbed up the steps, he realised the door was shut. "Ariadne?" he tapped the glass. "Its me. Please, open the door."

It began to open, and Ariadne peeked out, cautiously. "Joe, you-" suddenly, her mouth opened in shock, and she burst into tears. Before Joe could protest, Eames had pushed past him, and gathered her in his arms. "Its all right," he soothed. "It will be all right."

Joe swallowed - he felt unsettled by the presence of this man, and, he hated to admit, the closeness shared by him and Ariadne. He walked to the sink, unsure of what to say.

After what seemed an age, Ariadne disentangled herself from Eames' arms. Her face was streaked with tears, but she was smiling.

"So gald you-" she paused, her face darkening. "Eames, is Arthur...?"

"Oh, God." Eames shook his head. "No. Don't worry. They'll keep him alive as long as they have to." He swallowed. Her face flickered between relief and shock. "Sorry," Eames mumbled. "Wasn't very tactful."

She looked at him. "Come on, let's sit down."

Eames allowed himself to be led into a seat. Joe hovered near the table, unsure of how to act. He felt that Ariadne and Eames had a bond that he could not access, and, he reminded himself, he was meant to kill both of them.

Ariadne spoke first. "So...what happened?"

Eames glanced at Joe. "Is he...?"

"Joe, please, sit down," Ariadne said, quickly. "Please."

He acquiesced, folding his lean body into the chair. He had carefully laid the gun against the cupboard- but it was in easy reach should he need it. He folded his arms, and prepared to listen.

"Cobb and I got out," Eames said, quickly. "After Arthur made you come into the future- he told us to run." Eames wouldn't meet Ariadne's eyes. "He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"So you left?" Ariadne said, quietly.

"We had to."

"And...?"

"He was arrested. Taken to Fischer's." Eames rubbed his face. "That man is desperate to get his hands on the secrets he believed we stole from him."

"So he's being kept alive?"

"He will be." Eames looked at Ariadne. "Kept alive, until he cracks."

"So you're running out of time." Joe interrupted. "Because you don't know how long he'll still be alive for."

Ariadne blinked, and nodded. Eames turned to Joe, almost irritably. "So, what do you suggest?"

Joe raised an eyebrow. "How old is this Fischer?"

"Mid thirties," Eames volunteered. Joe nodded. "There's your answer."

"What is?" Ariadne asked.

"We find Fischer now, as a child. And we kill him."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does Looper.**

Arthur blinked as he turned on the hard cot. He'd barely slept for the last few days, and was now uncomfortably aware he was sliding into a danger zone.

He looked at the wall, stiffening. Could he see bugs crawling on those pristine whitewashed walls? He shuddered, and turned his head.

As he turned over, his ribs pressed uncomfortably into the hard, narrow mattress. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been given a full meal. Couldn't even remember when he'd been allowed to clean himself.

He closed his eyes, hoping to slide into sleep. Suddenly, the metal bolt on the door began to slide open. He blinked, stirring.

"Hey." A voice, male, soft, was penetrating the room. "Wake up, pretty boy. The boss wants to see you."

Arthur stirred. An expensive looking suit was hoving into view, and, by the narrowness of the form it contained, he immediately knew it was Robert Fischer. The older man began to crouch down next to the cot, his eyes on a level with Arthur's.

"Well, Morning," he said, softly. "Its half seven. Time to wake. Time for you to-"

Arthur swallowed. His mouth felt dry, as did his throat. He shook his head. "No. Not today."

Fischer smirked. "Suit yourself." He turned and walked out, his goon following him.

The door clanged shut, an echoing, empty sound. Swallowing, Arthur closed his eyes, and tried to fall back into sleep.

* * *

"Are you suggesting we kill a child?"

Ariadne's shocked voice echoed throughout the empty house. Joe sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "If you want to save your husband, and perhaps get back to him, yes."

"How is shooting a child going to reunite me with Arthur?" Ariadne demanded, her voice growing heated. "Think about it, Joe." She shook her head, sinking back into her seat.

Joe bit back an angry retort. In his profession, he'd learned to conceal his feelings - hide them behind a mask. Finally, he composed his face.

"If we kill Robert Fischer as a child," he explained, patiently, "it means that he will never terrorise you - or your husband. Therefore, you will be together, and happy."

Eames looked at the slightly younger man, his eyebrows raised. "I don't think that's going to work."

"Why?"

"Because Fischer is the reason Ariadne and Arthur are together." Eames toyed restlessly with a spoon lying on the table in front of him. "We hired Ariadne as an architect to work in extracting from Fischer."

Joe raised his eyebrows. "Office romance." He shook his head. "Cute."

"It wasn't like that!" Ariadne protested, hotly. "We didn't even..." she blushed, her voice trailing away.

"Look, I'm not judging you," Joe countered. "But you need to face it - if Fischer doesn't exist - you two will never meet, but at the moment, you're stuck here."

"So..." Ariadne swallowed. "Are you saying I'll never get back to Arthur?"

Joe looked at her. "Maybe." He leaned back. "Maybe, this is it."

"But I-" she got up, quickly. "Excuse me," she whispered.

Eames' eyes followed her as she left the room. He looked at Joe, frowning. "You didn't need to be like that-"

"She needs to face reality," Joe said, simply. "She's lucky I didn't just kill her."

Eames pushed his chair back. "I think Ariadne and I can deal with this by ourselves. Perhaps its time you and we went our separate ways-"

"No, you don't understand," Joe interrupted. "You were sent back, she came back - he'll be looking for you. And the only person who can protect you both, is me." He stood up, standing in front of the stockier man. "But if you two want to leave, be my guests." He shook his head. "I'm better off without both of you."

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Stop it!"

Joe glared at Eames, his anger mounting. The Forger took a step towards him.

"I said, stop it!"

Before the two men could move, Ariadne had effectively forced her way in between the two of them. She stood, blocking Eames from Joe. The Looper did not blink. He folded his arms, his ice blue gaze hard.

"Maybe we will leave," Eames said, coldly. "Thank you for your assistance."

Joe shrugged. "Don't mention it."

"Joe-" Ariadne turned to him. "You can't just..." her voice broke slightly - "leave us."

"I'm under no obligation to you,"he informed her, coldly. "Its your decision to stay with me, especially now he's turned up." He nodded at Eames. "I'll sleep on the couch, you two can have the bedrooms. I suggest we all clear out of here early tomorrow."

"And go our separate ways?" Eames asked, his tone serious. "Sounds perfect." He turned, clearly intending to walk up the stairs. "Ariadne?"

She swallowed, her eyes focusing on Joe's face. "I'll be up in a minute-"

"Save it," he said, curtly. "There is nothing to discuss. I'll see you tomorrow." He began to walk back through into the kitchen.

Ariadne looked after him as he left, but Eames shook his head. "Ariadne, forget him. We need to leave here."

"But without him..." she paused, and looked at the Forger. "Without him, we'd both be dead. He could have killed us, but he didn't."

Eames shrugged. "After money, that's all." He began to walk towards the hallway. "Come on."

Swallowing, she began to follow Eames, heading upstairs to the main bedrooms.

* * *

Ariadne settled into bed, but lay staring at the ceiling. Eames' had bade her good night, then entered the bedroom across the hall. She was willing to bet he had slept in his clothing.

She turned over, and closed her eyes. Then she opened them. She couldn't relax.

* * *

Joe sighed, stretching out on the couch. It was lumpy, and uncomfortable, and too short for his long frame. He turned over, grimacing as a spring poked him in the back.

He began to sit up, rubbing his neck. He got up, deciding to walk round the room. As he put his foot on the floorboards, he heard a sound in the hallway.

Swallowing, he grabbed the rifle he'd discovered in the kitchen, and began to position it. His eyes narrowed as he heard the floorboards.

Unable to contain himself, he burst through the door, shoving the rifle roughly into the face of Ariadne. Shocked, she stepped back ."Joe, stop it!"

He put the rifle down, and looked at her. The light in the hallway was dim, and he shook his head. "I'm on edge," he offered by way of an explanation. "Why are you creeping about?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Her voice was surprisingly firm. "Eames doesn't know - he's asleep."

Joe shrugged. "We can talk tomorrow. Go to bed." He turned, preparing to walk back into the lounge and the badly-sprung couch.

"No," Ariadne's voice was firm. "We talk now."

He shook his head in exasperation. "Look, if you think I'm going to be impressed by a speech about how your husband is your soul mate but you can't condone killing a child, forget it." He glared at her. "I've given you a way out, you don't want to take it, and therefore I can't help you."

"But there's something you're not telling me." She looked at him. "You know who has Arthur, don't you?"

"You told me who had him," Joe said, roughly. "Look, I'm going back to sleep."

"Joe!" Ariadne grabbed his arm. "We need to talk about this!"

* * *

Arthur rolled over. He felt dehydrated, and exhausted. He winced slightly - the last beating they'd given him had left condsiderable bruising.

He swallowed. He wasn't going to surrender his secrets. He closed his eyes, blinking when the cell door opened.

"Awake?" a voice asked.

He turned and looked. A man was standing in front of him. He'd folded his arms.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, _Joe."_

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does Looper.**

"Ariadne." Joe glared at her. "We do not need to talk about this, I've told you everything I know. Arthur is in the hands of Fischer. And the only way to stop him from hurting your husband, is to kill him before he reaches maturity."

She shook her head. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Think what you like. I'm going to sleep, suggest you do the same." He shook her hand off his.

"Joe!"

He turned. "What?"

"What if you-" she swallowed - "met someone, who you fell in love with, and could not imagine living without. Wouldn't you do anything to get them back, if you had the chance?"

He sighed. "I told you. Not going to work."

"Well, probably not." Her voice took on a slightly harder edge. "You don't care about anybody, except yourself."

He shrugged. "Its kept me alive. More than I can say for Arthur."

Suddenly, she flew at him, trying to land blows to his face. Grimacing as a fingernail scratched his cheek, he grabbed her wrists, trying to push her back. She glared at him, her face inches from his.

"Have you ever been in love?" she demanded.

He shook his head. "No. Never." He felt her wilt, and he lowered his arms, dropping her wrists. "Never been in love. As I said, don't try and use that tactic on me."

"Well, it just proves it," she said, almost bitterly.

"Proves what?"

"That you don't understand."

"I said not to get all sulky on me," Joe cautioned. "Maybe you could be a little more honest. How did the two of you meet?"

She swallowed. "We were working together." Her voice was low. "In dream extraction. I was the architect, he was the Point Man, we performed an Inception for a Japanese magnate, Saito. But, then, it went...wrong."

"How?"

"The man we incepted was Robert Fischer. He found out. You can't implant ideas that change someone's memories, they'll eventually come to the surface. He realised that we had deliberately told him to break up his father's empire...which for him, was a betrayal."

"So, what happened?"

"He threatened us with jail. Knowing that we could face execution, under the new laws." She shivered. "So, he told us that he would buy our services, and work for him. But then we did an extraction - and Arthur said he couldn't give him the information."

"So, what happened?"

"We were at home. In bed." She blushed. "But, Fischer sent his men round, and they grabbed us."

"So how did you end up here?"

"They told Arthur that they would keep me hostage, until he told them." She sat down. "But one of the men grabbed me, and put me in the time portal. He said it would help save my life."

"Why?"

"Apparently he didn't like the idea of them killing a woman." She looked at him, beseechingly. "And neither do you."

Joe swallowed. "No, I don't."

"Well, that's good." Her face scrunched up.

"Hey," he said, awkwardly. "Its...all right."

"No, it isn't." She looked at him. "Joe, I'm pregnant."

"Is that why you don't want to kill Fischer?"

Nodding, the tears streamed down her cheek.

* * *

Arthur blinked as Joe approached. The older man looked at him. "Come on, kid. Time to see the boss."

Nodding, Arthur allowed him to be hauled to his feet. "I know what he's going to tell me."

"Which is what?"

"That my wife's dead. And therefore, I may as well tell him."

"She isn't." Joe spoke staunchly.

"Why?"

"Because when I sent her back...I made sure it was my younger self that was the Looper."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: **Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur swallowed as the older man prodded him in the back. He blinked - he was sure he could see a flash of kindness in the light blue eyes, as though trying to reassure him that the aggression was purely for show.

As Arthur walked, a myriad of possibilities were flashing through his mind. As he walked through the cool, electronically operated doors, he heard a voice. "Arthur."

He blinked, and turned his head. Robert Fischer was walking towards him, immaculate in a designer suit. He looked at Arthur, critically.

"Would you please sit down?" he asked, softly. Arthur swallowed, suddenly noticing a table had been placed in the centre of the clean, white almost sterile room. It was covered with a tablecloth, and he suddenly realised, dishes of food. Robert pulled back a chair, and sat down. He wave his hand in Arthur's direction.

"Please. Have a seat."

Moving cautiously, the Point Man pulled out the other chair, and sat down. Robert nodded, then lifted a lid of one of the platters.

"French toast," he said, appreciatively. "Cinnamon dusted, as well. Please have some."

Arthur swallowed. He'd been surviving on barely nothing for the last few days - mostly an odd oat blend that was shoved gracelessly at him. He knew he'd lost weight - the clothes he been taken in now felt alarmingly loose. He reached up and rubbed his face, surprised at the amount of growth. Robert looked at him. He was holding an elegant silver pot.

"Coffee?"

Arthur nodded. "Please." As the steaming black brew fell into the cup, he swallowed. His hunger was beginning to reach a crescendo. And he was aware of how shabby and unkempt he looked next to the poised, elegant, magnate - a man wearing clothes that were not too dissimilar to the ones he'd been parted from.

"Joe." Robert waved a hand in the direction of the other man, almost dismissively. "Please. Leave us."

Joe began to walk away casting a look back over his shoulder. Robert smiled and turned to Arthur. "Oh, the toast! How careless! Please!" he offered Arthur the plate. Swallowing, the Point Man took two slices. Robert smiled.

"I do apologise for the poor treatment you've received." His voice actually sounded genuine. "I panicked. No other reason for it. But when one of your employees-"

"I'm not your employee."

"Oh." Robert raised an eyebrow, using a manicured hand to lift his coffee cup. "So the money I pay you counts for nothing, does it?"

Arthur bit into the French Toast, its sweet creaminess obliterating his tastebuds. He blinked - for a second, he was back in the stylish, modern kitchen of the house he shared with Ariadne, enjoying the sunlight, watching it fall between the trees. He frowned - without her, it tasted of ashes.

"No, you are my employee. And if you want to be reunited with your wife, you need to tell me where my secrets are."

Arthur swallowed. "Robert. You know I won't tell you."

Robert shrugged. "Arthur. Ariadne is currently under lock and key, under threat of being assassinated by one of my men. She is probably already dead."

"She was sent back," Arthur said, stubbornly. "Sent back in time, thirty years ago. So I might never see her again, but she is alive." Arthur smirked at Fischer. "Sorry to disappoint you, but threatening to kill my wife will not work."

"So you assume she's alive?" Fischer raised an eyebrow. "You assume that my Looper didn't kill her?"

"I would hope they would take pity on a young woman," Arthur replied, solemnly.

And so is the baby."

"Baby?" Arthur croaked.

"Yes, Baby." Robert nodded, his face suddenly breaking into a cruel, remorseless grin. "Oh, Arthur. Don't tell me she never told you?"

Arthur looked at him, stunned. "I-"

"One of my men followed her that day she went to her doctor's appointment. Listened to the conversation. You didn't think I didn't keep tabs on you, did you?"

Arthur shook his head. "No." His voice was almost a whisper.

"Well, she's pregnant. Almost two months. And for all you know, she could be dead." Fisher leaned back, smiling broadly. "Now, Arthur. What are you going to do?"

* * *

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur lunged across the table towards Robert, trying to grab him by the neck. Joe reacted immediately, pulling him off. "Arthur, no. Please."

"I'll-" Arthur choked out, trying to swipe at Robert's face. "I'll-"

"No, Arthur," Robert replied smoothly. "You won't kill me. You won't kill me because I'm the only person who knows how I can bring you back together with your wife. Now, its time for you to leave. Thank you."

Arthur, stunned, and with tears threatening to course down his cheeks, began to move away, at the gentle pressure of Joe's fingers. As they started to walk together, the older man slipped an almost fatherly hand on his arm. "Hey. Calm down."

Arthur pulled away from him, angrily. "Calm down? What do you mean, calm down?!" He turned and looked straight at the older man, angry and defiant. ""My wife is-" he shuddered, trying to control his voice. "My wife is pregnant, and I wonder if she's even alive-"

"Hey!" Joe snapped, in an attempt to get through to Arthur. "She will be alive, I promise you. My younger self is taking care of her."

The Point Man glared at him, his eyes narrowed. "And how do you know?"

Joe hesitated. "I do. He will. I will."

* * *

"You awake?"

Ariadne stirred, and looked up. Joe was standing over her, his face slightly impassive. She swallowed, and began to sit up. He'd let her sleep.

"I am now," she said, struggling to sit upright. He lent down, and gave her a hand. "Here."

"Thanks," she said, her hand going almost instinctively to her stomach. She brushed against it, and to his surprise, he thought he could see the first signs of a bump. "How far-" he stopped, almost blushing. She looked at him, and smiled ruefully.

"Nearly three months." Her hand stayed on her stomach, resting. "I can't believe I might be starting to show." She bit her lip. "Looks like I'm going to be huge."

Joe sat down next to her. "I-" he looked at the floor.

"Joe."

"Yes?"

"If you think having me with you will slow you down, I-"

"And what will you do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is your husband we need to find. No, you're staying with me. Staying to help me find a way to get back to him."

She smiled. "He might have cardiac failure if I'm really showing when we find him," she confessed. "He doesn't really know."

"Well, we'll have to deal with that when it happens."

She laid down, stretching out, and he felt himself turning his head away. Being near her felt slightly dangerous - as though he might suddenly find himself entrapped into revealing things or thoughts he had never considered.

He looked, and noticed she had closed her eyes again. He shrugged and began to sit up. If she was serious about finding Arthur, they would have to destroy Fischer. But he couldn't help but feel he would be attempting that on his own.

* * *

She looked up as Joe entered the apartment. An apartment that had become far more comfortable in the years since she had become involved in his life.

When they'd first moved in together, it had been difficult. She frowned - her memories seemed to have faded after nearly thirty years. Memories of another time, another life. All she remembered was him.

He'd been handsome when he was younger, his slightly sculptured features softening with age. She smiled, and leaning down, picked up a photograph, of him, her, and their son.

Touching the glass, she returned the frame. Their son, who was now far away, and, she hoped would never find out about his parents' past. The fact that his father was not his actual father, and she had never known what had happened to him.

What had happened to Arthur.

On impulse, she reached up, kissing the man she had loved - or convinced herself she had loved for three decades. "Joe," she said, softly.

"Ariadne." He smiled, and took her hands, kissing them. Her face, he mused, was more lovely now that when he'd first met her. He still shivered slightly at how they'd met. Her sent back through time, having been forcibly seperated from her husband. He shook his head, not wanting to remind himself of how he had dealt with her husband when he'd encountered him. Encountered him as a young man. Taking her hand, they began to leave the room.

* * *

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Joe sighed happily as Ariadne turned over, lightly brushing against him. He reached for her, caressing her side with his fingers. She murmured, and moved close.

"Are you awake?" he whispered.

She stirred, and moved closer to him. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her. "What do you think?" she asked, her eyes opening fully. Leaning down, he noticed the spider lines that age had flicked around her eyes. His smile deepened - they way they crinkled when she laughed, and the way she furrowed her forehead, made him feel an intense wave of affection for her. He used his thumb to gently stroke the side of her face.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Why, thank you." She murmured the words softly. "How we met...I never thought..."

"No," he said, quietly, "neither did I."

"I was pregnant, and you took me in...I was grateful, but you-"

"No, I was grateful." His voice took on a new intensity. "I was grateful that you wanted to be with me."

She turned over, and looked at him. "But, our son..."

"He's my son."

"No, Joe - he thinks he's your son." She bit her lip. "But his father-"

"Ari." His voice became firmer. "Your husband - he was lost. You know that."

"I know I never got to say goodbye properly. That we were forcibly separated, by a friend." She lapsed into silence. "Poor Eames."

Joe blinked, shuddering slightly. "Its not your fault."

"That he died?" She turned, facing Joe, her eyes shining with a luminous intensity. "It is my fault he's gone. He helped me, he wanted me and Arthur to be back together."

"I know he did."

"But..." she shut her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. "He never got the chance to see us back together."

Joe reached for her, relieved she did not turn away. "I tried to help Arthur, Ariadne." He whispered the words, aware he was inflicting pain, in the manner a shattered window lets shards of glass fly onto unsuspecting skin. "I tried to help him, but Fischer was-"

"I know. Too determined." She swallowed. "And there was-"

He began to get up. "Sorry. I need some water."

Blinking, she watched as he abruptly left the bed, and began to walk towards the door.

* * *

"So, you ready?"

Ariadne nodded, carefully pulling her arms into her coat. Joe adjusted her shoulders. "There you go."

"Thank you." She smiled at him, and he felt a small glow. "I'm ready."

Nodding, he began to walk downstairs, ensuring she was behind him. As they reached the downstairs, Eames walked out from the kitchen. "Are you two going?"

"Yes." Joe handed him the blunderbuss. "Don't be afraid to use this."

"You're going to try and find Fischer?"

"Of course."

"And kill him? Now?"

"No!" Joe looked slightly shocked. "Not...not right now. We need to find out what turns him into what you claim."

"You mean what turns him into a crime boss with no conscience?"

"Yes."

"Well, I suspect the fact he's raised by an absent father and a mother who dies when he's young has something to do with it." Eames looked at Joe, raising an eyebrow. "Plus, the fact he's obsessed with the power of dream extraction."

"His mother dies when he's young?"

"Yes." Eames nodded.

"Do you have any idea why?"

"No."

"OK." Nodding, Joe began to walk outside to meet Ariadne.

* * *

Joe took a sip of water. He turned as he heard Ariadne's soft footsteps. "I should get dressed", he said, hurriedly. "Arthur will be here soon."

Her head flicked up. "Arthur?"

"Our son," he reminded her.

"No," she whispered, her eyes shining with tears. "He's my son. Mine, and Arthur's son."

"Ariadne, what's caused all this?" he demanded. "I know, and you know, that Arthur died. I'm sorry. I had to protect you. Protect you and the baby. I did what he wanted-"

"NO!" She almost screamed. "You did what YOU wanted!"

Stunned, he stood and watched as she turned and ran down the hall.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Dad?"

Joe blinked, and looked up. He'd settled himself into an old easy chair in the lounge, trying to gather his thoughts. Trying to stay composed after his wife fled sobbing down the corridor, barricading herself in the bedroom.

"Hey there." Joe smiled, taken aback at his son's features. Strong cheekbones, large, soulful dark eyes...he was the spitting image of the man he'd left languishing at Fischer's mercy. He reached out a hand, and his son took it. "Good to see you, Art." As he got up, he drew him into a hug.

"Good to see you." The younger man's voice was muffled slightly against his father's shoulder. They drew back, and the older man nodded. "Likewise. How is work?"

Art shrugged. "Well...they keep me busy. Its a job." Joe nodded. Art had chosen to work in finance, and was seemingly unaware of his surrogate father's work. Or, Joe mused ruefully, his real father's.

"Why didn't you tell us you were stopping by?" Joe frowned as he and the younger man headed into the kitchen. Being in different cities, he and Ariadne only saw their son a few times a year. Most of the time he was on a plane or boat on his way to another exotic location to close a deal.

"Thought I'd surprise you." Art smiled as his father offered him a glass of water. "Thanks. Where's Mom?"

"Resting. She has a headache." Joe turned away, suddenly afraid his son would see the lie exposed.

"Oh, I see."

"She'll be delighted to see you, I'm sure. Why don't you give her a knock?"

* * *

Joe pulled up in front of the glass and steel building that housed Fischer-Morrow. He looked at Ariadne. Huddled inside the coat, she seemed smaller and paler than before. He leaned over, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "It will be ok," he said, gently. "Let's go."

Numbly, she nodded. As they began to walk towards the imposing building, he felt her hand suddenly slip into his. Surprised, he wrapped his fingers round it protectively. As they began to enter the structure, he looked at her, an uneasy feeling settling on him. He began to dislodge her fingers. "Not a good idea,"he murmured.

"Why?"

"Its just..." he looked at her. "You're married, remember? To another man? And carrying his child." He swallowed as they walked across the cool, expensive lobby. "I'm just helping you out, that's all."

She looked at him, and he noticed with a stab of guilt that tears were welling in her eyes. "I see."

"Ari-" he paused, realising that any protest was useless. She had already pulled her hand out of his, and was turning away. Sighing, he approached the main desk, noting how starched and crisp the receptionist was. She looked up. "Yes?"

"We would like to see Mr Fischer." Joe swallowed, trying to sound calm. "Its urgent."

"Really?" She looked at him, suspiciously. "What is it about?"

"Its..." Joe paused, then realised he had no choice. "Its about his son."

The receptionist paused, her face whitening. "One moment."

* * *

"Mom?" Art tapped gently on the door. "Mom, are you in there?"

Ariadne, shocked at the sound of her son's voice, looked up from the old photos she was gazing at. One of her and Arthur, which she'd tucked in her wallet, undiscovered on the day they were seperated.

She smiled down at dark, grainy image of her late husband. She bit her lip, feeling a longing grow inside. The only thing she'd ever been told was that he was dead. No other information.

"Mom?"

Blinking, she began to get up. As she opened the door, she took one look at her son't face, and clutched at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Art pulled her close. As he did so, he noticed the photograph fluttering to the floor. As she clutched at him, he bent down, deciding to try and pick it up. As he did so, he felt her stiffen.

"Mom?" he looked at her, and at the photograph. "This guy...?"

Ariadne swallowed. "So good to see you." She reached up to hug him again. "So good-"

"Mom, who is this guy?" There was an urgency in his voice that she could not ignore. "Who is this?"

Ariadne looked at her son, and had to tell him the truth.

"Your father."

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"My...father?" Art looked at Ariadne, his jaw dropping. "But...Mom...my father's -"

Ariadne shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "No, Art. Arthur, even. You're named for your real father, and he's in the photo."

"What?!" Almost angrily, he practically snatched the photo from her hand. "Mom, this can't be true?! I thought Joe was my dad - you told me you named me Arthur for your father!"

"I lied," Ariadne whispered. "I'm so sorry, Art. I lied. I was in a desperate situation. Your father and I - we had been separated, and-"

"You walked out on him?" The young man was visibly shaking. "Or did he walk out on you?"

"Neither." She shook her head. "We were working for someone...he didn't want us being together. So-"

Art shook his head, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I can't handle this. You're telling me that the person I thought was my father - the person who raised me - is no better than a stranger? Someone who-"

"Joe is not a stranger!" Ariadne pronounced the words hotly, indignantly. "He is my husband, and he loves you! As far as he's concerned, you're his son!"

"But I'm not," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "He's not."

Shaking, Ariadne turned and watched as her son began to walk away, the rigidity of his back indicating he wanted to be left alone. She sank onto the bed, feeling shock and shame merge, and roll over her. Joe, Arthur, Art...she turned over, not sure if she could keep track of the web of lies and dark secrets she'd constructed.

She'd never forgotten Arthur. And she'd never forgiven Joe for killing him. She closed her eyes, recalling how he'd shot a woman first, at point blank range. The mere rememberance made her shudder. Then Arthur had moved in, trying to get the gun. Their tussle had ended in a gun shot.

She'd blinked, unable to comprehend that it was her husband lying on the floor, blood oozing from the wound in his chest. She'd moved forward, slowly, as though unable to accept what had happened.

Joe had stood there, his face ashen. Looking at her, his eyes had pleaded with her to forgive him.

She'd had no choice.

Alone, adrift, in a world 30 years behind the one she'd been living in, he was her only hope. She clung to him, hoping that time would heal all wounds.

But it hadn't. Faced with her son's grief, she realised she had been living a lie. Tears flowing freely, she collapsed onto the pillows.

* * *

"May I help you?"

Joe looked up, blinking, at the older man who stood before him and Ariadne. He noticed that the petite architect was shifting nervously, and he frowned.

"Yes," he said, sounding authorative. "I would like to see Maurice Fischer."

"Mr Fischer is in a meeting," the other man said, his tone almost cold. "I'm Peter Browning. May I be of assistance?"

Joe looked at him, then found his voice. "Tell him he needs to kill his son."

As the words fell from his lips, he saw a look of horror dawn across Browning's florid features. The oler man took a step forward, his face a mask of shock. "What did you say?"

"Trust me. His son will be dangerous." Before Browning could react, Joe took Ariadne's arm, and they began to hurry. Pushing their way through the glass doors, they headed for the parked vehicle they'd arrived in. Joe practically wrenched the door open, and watched as she fumbled, finally entering. Without speaking, or waiting to see if she was properly inside, He began to reverse, trying to ignore the furious black clad men that seemed to be amassing on the pavement.

"Why did you say that?" Ariadne asked, her voice sounding shocked.

"Because I want them to follow us." Joe began to drive away.

"Why?"

"Because, hopefully, it will lead us to Arthur."

* * *

Arthur looked up as the door creaked open. "Hey." Joe looked at him, his worn features dragging down. "Arthur. Got a surprise for you."

"What?" the Point Man asked, tiredly.

Joe looked at him, his expression serious. "How do you feel about meeting your son?"

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


End file.
